24fandomcom-20200223-history
CTU Los Angeles
CTU Los Angeles is a Domestic Unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit operating out of Los Angeles, California. Missions CTU Los Angeles has been involved in many major missions to protect then United States from attack by terrorists. One Shot In 1997, CTU Los Angeles was charged with transferring recently defected IRA member Moira O'Neal to a safe house in the Arizona desert until she could be picked up and debriefed by the CIA. Former associates of hers were able to acquire her location and attempted to kill her a short time after she arrived at the house. Special Agent Jack Bauer managed to flee with O'Neal and eventually kill her pursuers. Operation Hell Gate To be written. Veto Power To be written. Trojan Horse To be written. Day 1 In 2004, CTU LA was involved in preventing the assassination of Senator David Palmer. During the day, several moles were found to be working against the organization to stop them from achieving their goal. Also, the Special Agent in Charge Jack Bauer retired from CTU LA. Day 2 In 2005, CTU LA had to prevent a nuclear weapon detonation in the city. During the day, the Special Agent in Charge George Mason was killed. Tony Almeida succeeded him as the new Special Agent in Charge of CTU LA. The Game Several months after Day 2, CTU Los Angeles had to prevent an assasination attempt on the Vice-President as well as stop a disaster which could destroy LA. Midnight Sun To be written. Countdown To be written. Stories To be written. Day 3 The mission of CTU LA in 2007 was to prevent the realease of the deadly Cordilla Virus. CTU LA Agent Jack Bauer managed to stop former MI6 agent Stephen Saunders from activating the virus. During the day, the Regional Division Director of CTU LA Ryan Chappelle was killed. Also, the Special Agent in Charge Tony Almeida was arrested. Between Day 3 and Day 4 Erin Driscoll is hired as Special Agent in Charge. Much of the staff is fired, relocated, or quit including Michelle Dessler, Adam Kaufman, Chase Edmunds, Tony Almeida, Kim Bauer and Jack Bauer. Curtis Manning and Edgar Stiles are among those hired. Day 4 In 2010, CTU LA was instructed to rescue the Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines from a terrorist group. Also, the terrorists captured a nuclear warhead and constructed a missile to be crashed in LA. CTU LA, however, managed to intercept and destroy the missile. Erin Driscoll is succeeded by Michelle Dessler as Special Agent in Charge of CTU LA. She was succeeded by Bill Buchanan. Also, the Director of Field Operations Jack Bauer is presumably killed. Day 5 In 2011, CTU LA had to stop a Russian Terrorist group who possessed a nerve gas. Also, it is proven that Jack Bauer is alive. Jack was reinstated to stop the terrorists. Staff Special Agents in Charge * Christopher Henderson (?-1997) * Jack Bauer (1997-2002) * George Mason (2002-2003) * Tony Almeida (2005-2008) * Erin Driscoll (2008-2010) * Michelle Dessler (2010) * Bill Buchanan (2010-) Other agents * Richard Walsh (?-2002) * Nina Myers (?-2002) * Jamey Farrell (?-2002) * Milo Pressman * Tom Baker * Chloe O'Brian * Chase Edmunds * Adam Kaufman * Kim Bauer * Dalton Furrelle * Captain Reiss * Edgar Stiles * Curtis Manning * Carrie Bendis * Spenser Wolff * Lynn McGill * Carrie Bendis * Dr. Marc Benson Minor characters * Dave * Trent Los Angeles